


in my heart is a christmas tree farm

by vanjie_love



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, aka the branjie brand, soft and dumb, they're soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: It's Brooke and Vanjie's first Christmas living together and Brooke does everything he can to make it special.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	in my heart is a christmas tree farm

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Christmas Tree Farm" by Taylor Swift
> 
> hello, friends!  
We hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it!
> 
> harlotstarlet- ahh look at me writing a boy fic AND doing a collab, who would've thunk?I srsly couldn't of done it without my fic writing cheerleader and my new collab buddy!
> 
> vanjievanjievanjiebitch- this was soooooooo much fun for me. I'm still kind of new to fic writing but this seemed to flow and work out so well. I'm proud of how this turned out. I'm proud of my friend here for not being so hard on herself and working with me to produce something so cute! Enjoy reading about our cute dumb boys.

“Babe, have you seen my scarf?” Brooke calls from the bedroom. 

Vanjie threw himself down on the couch, huffing, and brow furrowed. 

“José?”

“What?” Vanjie was being bitchy, he knew it, but he just didn’t want to venture out into the cold New York night, not especially when there were hot toddies to drink and a fireplace to curl up by inside, just where he liked it when it was this cold. 

“I asked if you’ve seen my scarf, the burgundy one.”

“Hall closet.” Vanjie rolled his eyes.

“Quit being grumpy, you’re going to have fun,” Brooke leaned down and dropped a kiss on the top of Vanjie’s head, then disappeared to the closet to get his scarf.

“I don’t know why we have to do this. Why can’t we just get a fake tree and be done with it?”

“Because this will be more fun.” Brooke returned, scarf in hand and throwing Vanjie’s jacket at him, “bundle up, baby, it’s cold.

“But the fake trees already have lights on them,” Vanjie continued to whine like a petulant child.

Brooke just shook his head and pulled his own coat on. He knew that Vanjie would end up loving this. It was their first Christmas in their NYC apartment, and Brooke wanted to make sure it was one for the books, even if it meant a grumpy Vanessa.

Vanjie’s never lived in a place where it’s been this cold either, the bone-chilling, shiver-inducing cold not really his cup of tea. He more or less liked to stay inside when it was that cold out, yet here he was bundled in layers about to go cut down a damn tree with his lumberjack of a man.

“Are you ready, baby?” 

Brooke comes around the corner, his scarf wrapped around his neck and that god awful grey beanie on his head.

“I’ll be ready once you take off that damn hat,” Vanjie mumbles.

Brooke rolls his eyes and holds his hand out for Vanjie to take. Pulling his boyfriend off the couch and turning him around, Brooke wraps his arms around Vanjie, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be cold, boo, I’ll need my hat.”

“I guess you do need to keep that big head of yours warm,” Vanjie replies snarkily, earning him a playful gasp from Brooke.

“Hey now, big guy, you weren’t complaining when my big head was between your-“

Vanjie cuts him off with a slap on the hand, “you're disgusting, truly.”

“You love me,” Brooke replies with a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’d love you more if we didn’t have to go cut down a tree out in the cold. You know in Florida we used to-“

Brooke stops him mid-sentence, “we’re not in Florida, babe, we live in New York and people buy real trees here. It’ll be fun, I promise. Now let’s go before it gets too late.”

Vanjie groans dramatically, “you better make this worth it, twinkle toes, or else imma wreak havoc on your ass until further notice.”

Brooke suppresses a giggle, his love was being so dramatic. It didn’t surprise him one bit, already so used to his lover’s antics. 

“How are we gettin’ to this funny farm, toes?” Vanjie asked, craning his neck to look up at the tall blonde.

“ _ Tree  _ farm and I scheduled an uber.” 

“People runnin’ ‘round cuttin’ down giant ass trees in the cold, sounds like a funny farm to me, Mary.” 

Brooke pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales deeply. Quietly, he reminds himself that he does in fact love this infuriating man. 

“Let’s just go,” Brooke says, linking hands with Vanjie and leading him outside to the uber. 

“Fine,” Vanjie replies, following Brooke out to the car.

The ride there is quiet, both Vanjie and Brooke watching the city pass by them as they head for the farm outside of town. 

Finally, after nearly an hour the car comes to a stop in front of something that can only be described as a winter wonderland. Lights are strung at the entrance, giving it a warm and inviting glow, despite the snow-covered ground, and inside the farm area people mingle about, laughing and enjoying each other. Vanjie suddenly finds his spirits being lifted as they thank the driver and walk hand in hand towards the entrance, it really helps that Brooke’s got this awestruck look on his face as he looks around, an expression that Vanjie never wants to see leave his man’s face.

“Brock?” Vanjie says, tugging on the taller man’s hand.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for bringing me here, it’s beautiful. I’m sorry I was bein’ bitchy about it.”

The smile that lights up Brooke’s features is one that Vanjie wished he had a camera out to capture.

“See? I knew you’d come around,” he says, pressing a kiss to his hair, “let's get some cocoa before we start looking, does that sound ok?”

Vanjie smiles, the thought of a warm drink making delight swirl in his chest, “sounds perfect.”

Once their hands are toasty, tongues slightly burnt, and enough cocoa-flavored kisses were shared to last a lifetime, they set off to find the perfect tree, Vanjie tucked safe and warm under Brooke’s arm. 

"How 'bout this one?" Vanjie said, pointing to a tree that was rather small for Brooke's taste. 

Brooke replied with a scrunched nose.

"No," he shook his head, "our living room is kind of big, it would look quite small."

Vanjie's face fell a little, but they kept moving along the rows and rows of trees. Brooke stopped periodically to look at a tree here and there. Vanjie kept getting distracted, a little kid here, a cute Christmas-card-worthy family there. Vanjie wondered what it would be like if they had their own little ones someday.

"José?" Brooke said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I said do you see anything?"

"Uh- that one?" Vanjie stammered, pointing in a random directing, not wanting to admit he wasn't really paying attention. 

"Okay, when I said it needed to be bigger, I didn't say it needed to fill up Central Park," Brooke laughed.

Vanjie looked up at the taller man, and although he was freezing in the New York cold, his heart warmed. Brooke's normally pale cheeks were flushed red from the cold, with a matching rosy nose. It was the cutest thing Vanjie had ever seen. 

"Well let's keep walkin' then, bitch!" Vanjie groaned as they trudged on through the snow. 

"There," Brooke says suddenly after they'd been walking in silence for a few more minutes, pointing at a tree up ahead. It looked perfect. 

Vanjie's eyes followed where Brooke was pointing. Maybe it was because he had never done this before, or maybe it was because he was cold and tired of walking, but at this point, he wanted whatever Brooke wanted, and he wanted to go home. 

So he smiled and said "it's perfect", because Brooke thought it was and he trusted him, and as soon as the words left his lips, Brooke's face lit up and he smiled. 

Upon closer inspection, Vanjie realizes Brooke was right, the tree was beautiful. It was taller than he, but Brooke still had a few inches on the thing.  _ Stupid ass Brooke and his mile-long body _ . Besides the height, the tree was full and beautiful. Vanjie could just picture how pretty his grandma’s old ornaments that she had gifted him would look on its dark green branches. 

“Wait, bitch, how we gon’ cut this thing down? Ain’t you say we gotta do that ourselves?”

Brooke smiles and shrugs off his backpack, pulling out a heavy-duty saw.

“How the fuck you been carrying that thing around?!”

Vanjie’s outburst turns a few heads in their direction, Brooke shooting them apologetic glances. 

“José, calm down, I’m from Canada, this isn’t the first time I’ve cut down a Christmas tree.”

Vanjie narrows his eyes suspiciously and huffs, “alright whatever you say, twinkle toes.”

With that Brooke flags down an employee for a cart and starts sawing away at the tree’s trunk. The sight of muscles flexing in his arms, even underneath the coat, piquing Vanjie’s interest. 

Apparently, Brooke had been right, the task of sawing down a whole ass tree proving to be not at all taxing to the Canadian. Within minutes, it seems, Vanjie’s helping Brooke lay the tree on its side on the metal cart the employee had brought them. 

“Ok, now how we gettin’ this thing home?” Vanjie ponders, realizing that they had in fact, not driven here themselves. 

“Trust me, I’ve got it,” Brooke says, winking. 

He pulls out his phone and shows the screen to Vanjie, an Uber already on its way.

“Right, but what kinda Uber driver gonna let us just put a dirty ass tree in their car?”

Brooke laughs, “no, baby, we strap it to the top,” he says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Hurt flashes through Vanjie’s mind, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment, Brooke quickly noticing and wrapping him up in a bear hug.

“Sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to laugh,” he says, pressing kisses wherever he can reach.

“You a dickhead, you know that?” Vanjie grumbles.

“I know, but I’m your dickhead.”

Vanjie looks up at him from where he’s still huddled against his chest, “you’re just lucky you’re sexy. Now can we get outta here before my ass freezes off?”

Brooke chuckles, “and what a shame that would be,” he says, pinching Vanjie’s ass, making the younger man jump. 

"Watch it…" he warns, making Brooke laugh. 

After paying for their find, they walk hand in hand behind the employee as he pushes the cart with the tree back towards the entrance of the farm for them. When they get there, the Uber is waiting for them.

"Go ahead and get in the car, baby," Brooke says, pressing a kiss to Vanjie's temple, "get warmed up."

Vanjie nods and climbs in the car while Brooke and the tree farm employee tie the tree down on the roof. 

Brooke climbs in moments later and the driver starts heading home. It doesn't take long for Vanjie's eyelids to become extremely heavy as he leans sideways against his man, just resting his eyes, only for a minute. 

Just a minute turns into the full 50-minute commute, and before he knows it, Vanjie is being inadvertently woken up by Brooke as he's being carried into the apartment. 

"The fuck?" Vanjie mutters.

"You fell asleep. Didn't want to wake you," Brooke says softly. 

“Who’s got the tree then?”

“Relax, the driver is helping us,” he replies, nodding his head in the direction of the driver, who’s walking behind them with the tree over his shoulder.

Vanjie nodded and rests his head back on Brooke's chest.

Once inside, Vanjie and his newfound energy from the power nap, grabbed all the boxes out of the closet to start decorating the tree, his childlike excitement amusing to Brooke. 

"Look at this one!" Vanjie yelled, sucking on a candy cane, holding up a little dog ornament, "got this when I first got Riley!"

Brooke watched with a smile.

"Where do you want to put this one?" Brooke asks suddenly, pulling out a small white box from the table next to the couch and handing it to Vanjie. 

Confused, Vanjie takes the box and opens it. Peering inside, his heart swells with love for his man. Inside is a porcelain heart with " _ Christmas 2019, J&B"  _ engraved on it. 

Vanjie smiled wide, excited tears pricking as his eyes. It was cheesy and sweet and so very Vanjie, Brooke knew him so well. 

"It’s gonna go right on the front, bitch, right in the middle," Vanjie says, hanging it on a hook front and center, where everyone could see.

Stepping back to admire their tree, Brooke pulls his boyfriend in for a sweet, somewhat sticky, but very satisfying kiss. This definitely would be a Christmas for the books, one that they’d never forget. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this! Feedback is always appreciated!!  
find us on tumblr @/honeyhytes and @/vanjiestoes !!


End file.
